bondlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shonen Jump Trilogy
The Shonen Jump Trilogy is a collection of hypothetical fighting games by LeeHatake93. They are all crossover titles between Shonen Jump (series like Naruto, Dragon Ball, Yu-Gi-Oh!, etc) and another series. The trilogy consists of three individual fighting games: Shonen Jump vs Capcom '(少年ジャンプトリロジー), '''Marvel vs Shonen Jump (X Namco) '(マーベルVS少年ジャンプ（Xナムコ）), and 'Mortal Kombat vs Shonen Jump '(モータルコンバットVS少年ジャンプ), ''each with a different gameplay style. It would be released for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. ''Shonen Jump vs Capcom ''would recieve a reboot and would be released for PlayStation, Xbox 360, and Nintendo 3DS. Story All three games revolve around the Shonen Multiverse being split apart prior to the events of ''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Storm Resurreccion, set in a timeline of its own, separate from both BOND and Brawl Legends. As an unknown force rises, it splits itself into three alternate universes: The Arcadian Realm (Capcom), The Realm of Heroes (Marvel), and Earthrealm (Mortal Kombat). Select warriors from the familiar realms of Shinobi, Saiyans, and Shinigami are called forth to investigate, but soon discover that other realms are also in danger. As many other universes begin to open, they start to deteriorate. The games revolve around each adventure in the three other Multiverses. 'The Arcadian Realm ''(Capcom): The universe of Street Fighter, Resident Evil, and many other favorites is the first realm under attack. The force makes its influence through this realm by creating a mysterious energy that fuels the darker sides of the fighters (Similar to Pandora in Street Fighter x Tekken). Many warriors and their closest allies/rivals join the team to stop this power. The Realm of Heroes (Marvel): After the apparent defeat of the mysterious force in the Arcadian Realm, the Shonen Warriors attempt to return to their homes but are thrust into another realm: The Realm of Heroes, home to many super-powered beings such as Spider-Man and Thor. In this realm, the mysterious force, after having absorbed portions of the many warriors' raged potential, begins to recover. After discovering the Power Cosmic, this force becomes absorbed by Galactus, thus possessing the Destroyer of Worlds. One of the legendary Watchers witnesses this, and by breaking the sacred oath to only observe, he meets with one of Galactus' former heralds, the Silver Surfer. The Surfer arrives on Earth to warn the heroes of the impending danger, but arrives to find Earth's mightiest beings fighting the Shonen Warriors. In order to stop the possessed Galactus, the Surfer must convince the Marvel Knights to work alongside the Shonen Warriors or else all will be lost. Earthrealm (Mortal Kombat): Together, the Shonen Warriors and Marvel Knights have defeated Galactus and pushed back the force again, saving the Realm of Heroes. However, their fight resulted in negative consequences. Although the Arcadian Realm and Realm of Heroes were safe, another, more battle-worn universe came into the fray: Earthrealm. Unbeknownst to the warriors, this force was slowly gathering power, becoming even more powerful with each defeat, a trait belonging to Saiyans. Now even more powerful than before, the force takes on a sentient body, one with the traits of many warriors it has faced. The Shonen Warriors make their final stand here, but soon discover that the inhabitants of Earthrealm aren't as friendly as the other universes. Driven mad by the energy being released from the hidden force that began in the Arcadian Realm, the Shonen Warriors are soon thrown into a rage that releases their inner anger, forcing many to become more violent, making them ready to kill anyone that gets in their way. Divided, it's up to each Shonen Warrior to repress their inner bloodlust and convince the warriors of Earthrealm to defeat the evil force before their murderous vibes result in the destruction of all realities. Gameplay .Shonen Jump vs Capcom: This game takes many elements from Marvel vs Capcom 3, Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (PlayStation 2 series), and Street Fighter X Tekken. Fighting takes place on a 2-dimensional scale and players have a choice of single or tag team battles. Each character recieves two types of combos: a super attack and an ultra attack. Super Attacks are similar to standard Jutsu of Naruto, in which they are easily usable attacks that deal decent damage. Ultra attacks are more powerful and require the player to fill a gauge. The higher the level of the gauge, the more ultra attacks can be used, as well as Crossover Ultras, which involve each member of a team using their ultra attacks together. Marvel vs Shonen Jump (X Namco): As Marvel fighting games are rare, this game takes its engine from a combination of Street Fighter X Tekken and the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm series. Battles are fought in a 3 dimensional plane and characters are allowed up to two teammates. As with Shonen Jump vs Capcom, ''this game allows the teammates to be used for support and can be switched out at any time. Characters are given both Supers and Ultimate Attacks, which are essentially like the Jutsu and Ultimate Jutsu of ''Naruto. Use of Crossover Ultimates are also available, which involve compatible characters of different series using their powers together in a team technique. (For example, Naruto and Spider-Man: Naruto summons two clones. one helps form a Rasengan while the other helps Spider-Man hold a web line. The Naruto clone and Spider-Man use the webline to launch the real Naruto so that his Rasengan can hit the opponent, similar to a slingshot). Mortal Kombat vs Shonen Jump: This game takes its gameplay directly from the 2011 Mortal Kombat, making it the first Mature game by LeeHatake93 and by far the most violent. New features are added, which involve Team Fatailities as well as the return of Kreate-A-Fighter mode.It also brings back Babalities. Characters Parentheses () indicate the series each character is from. The Shonen Jump roster stays fairly constant throughout all three games, however, some characters are added in each game. Shonen Jump vs Capcom Shonen Jump: *Goku (Dragon Ball) *Vegeta (Dragon Ball) *Gogeta (Dragon Ball) *Broly (Dragon Ball) *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) *Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) *Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) *Masked Man (Naruto) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) *Renji Abarai (Bleach) *Ulquiorra (Bleach) *Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) *Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) *Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) *Nami (One Piece) *Kenshin Himura (Rurouni Kenshin) *Yusuke Urameshi (YuYu Hakusho) *Yugi Muto (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Yoh Asakura (Shaman King) *Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya) *Bobobo (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) *Allen Walker (D. Gray Man) *Light Yagami (Death Note) *Kazuki Muto (Buso Renkin) *Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) Capcom: *Ryu (Street Fighter) *Ken (Street Fighter) *Chun-Li (Street Fighter) *Akuma (Street Fighter) *Chris Redfield (Resident Evil) *Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) *Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) *Nemesis T-Type (Resident Evil) *Dante (Devil May Cry) *Trish (Devil May Cry) *Vergil (Devil May Cry) *Frank West (Dead Rising) *Chuck Greene (Dead Rising) *Megaman (Megaman) *Zero (Megaman) *Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) *Felicia (Darkstalkers) *Viewtiful Joe (Viewtiful Joe) *Phoenix Wright (Phoenix Wright) *Arthur (Ghosts 'N Goblins) *Firebrand (Ghosts 'N Golbins) *Strider Hiryu (Strider) *Captain Commando (Captain Commando) *Nathan Spencer (Bionic Commando) *Asura (Asura's Wrath) PlayStation 3 Exclusive: *Nathan Drake (Uncharted) 'Marvel vs Shonen Jump ''(X Namco) ''Shonen Jump (New Characters):'' *GT Goku (Dragon Ball) *Young Naruto (Naruto) *Hollow Ichigo (Bleach) *Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) *Beelzebub (Sand Land) *Hikaru Shindo (Hikaru no Go) *Ageha Yoshina (Psyren) ''Namco:'' *Jin Kazama (Tekken) *Kazuya Mishima (Tekken) *King (Tekken) *Heishiro Mitsurugi (Soul Calibur) *Edge Master (Soul Calibur) *Siegfried (Soul Calibur) ''Marvel:'' *Spider-Man (Spider-Man) *Venom (Spider-Man) *Green Goblin (Spider-Man) *Carnage (Spider-Man) *Ghost Rider (Ghost Rider) *Captain America (The Avengers) *Thor (The Avengers) *Loki (Thor) *Iron Man (Iron Man) *Whiplash (Iron Man) *Daredevil (Daredevil) *Silver Surfer (Fantastic Four) *Deadpool (X-Men) *Wolverine (X-Men) *Gambit (X-Men) *Iceman (X-Men) *Magneto (X-Men) *Dr. Doom (Fantastic Four) *Dormammu (Marvel) *Blade (Blade) *Frank Castle (The Punisher) *Hulk (The Incredible Hulk) *Nick Fury (The Avengers) *Black Widow (The Avengers) *Hawkeye (The Avengers) *Penance (Marvel: Civl War) *Iron Fist (Power Man) *Luke Cage (The New Avengers) *Johnny Storm (Fantastic Four) *Doctor Strange (New Avengers) *Moon Night (Werewolf by Night) *Galactus (Marvel) ''PlayStation 3 Exclusive:'' *Jak (Jak 3) Mortal Kombat vs Shonen Jump ''Shonen Jump (New Characters):'' *''TBA'' ''Mortal Kombat:'' *Scorpion *Sub-Zero *Noob Saibot *Johnny Cage *Reptile *Sonya Blade *Liu Kang *Kung Lao *Sindel *Ermac *Kitana *Jade *Mileena *Nightwolf *Cyrax *Smoke *Sektor *Jax *Kano *Stryker *Shang Tsung *Baraka *Kabal *Raiden *Cyber Sub-Zero *Sheeva *Skarlet *Rain *Kenshi *Goro *Shao Kahn ''Original Character:'' *Satsujin (Shonen Jump Trilogy) ''Guest Characters:''' *Freddy Krueger ''(A Nightmare on Elm Street) *Predator (Aliens vs Predator) *Kratos (God of War, PlayStation 3 exclusive) *Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal, PlayStation 3 exclusive) Trivia *The Capcom universe is referred to as the Arcadian Realm as a reference to arcade games like Street Fighter. Gallery Mortal Kombat vs Shonen Jump.png Marvel vs Shonen Jump X Namco.png Shonen Jump vs Capcom.png Category:Video Games Category:Shonen Trilogy